Chicago Factions Boarding School
by CityofDivergent64
Summary: Tris is a rich girl who is shy and has never been noticed much by her parents or anyone. When her mom sends her to boarding school she has to fit in. I know these are done a lot but please its better then the summery sounds T for later content and swearing to be safe Please Review xxx
1. Chapter 1

Chicago Factions Boarding School

Chapter one

Tris' POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Today was the day. My first day at Chicago Factions Boarding School. I was never going to fit in as everyone else would have been friends since they started in 6th grade. But, what can you do? I dragged myself out of bed and went to have a shower. I got dressed into black leggings, a black strapless top and a white denim jacket. Then my heeled knee high black boots I looked at myself in the mirror holding my new makeup in my hands. I'm plain really. With long straight blonde hair and big grey/blue eyes and a small, thin body. Luckily I had filled out over the summer so I no longer looked twelve and maybe with makeup I would look my own age of 17. "New school. New me." I said aloud and I applied black winged liquid eyeliner, black mascara and red lipstick. I sigh and grab my hand luggage and walk out of my room.

I walk down the grand, marble staircase sadly knowing that I won't see this house again for two years. My parents are never around and my mom is always either modelling or designing and my dad lives in China. I will miss my life here. When I reach our family helicopter Caleb is already there waiting. "Where have you been and w- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Back of Caleb let's just go." He is so overprotective sometimes its stupid. The helicopter takes of and I allow myself one last glance at sunny LA then turn away thinking about my new life.

To pass the time I look at the booklet about my new school in Chicago. Its on the edge of the city and it's a music and sports school. Even I couldn't deny that it looks fantastic. I just wish I had joined when I was 11. I plug my headphones in a drift off to sleep

**Authors note- I am meant to be writing a scene about divergent for my English homework but I decided to write this instead. It's my first fan fiction so please don't hate too much. I will try to update either later or tomorrow depends when my mom gets back.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chicago Factions Boarding School

Chapter two

Tris' POV

Three hours later I am shook awake by Caleb. The school is below us now and its fantastic. As we descend I can see that we have caused quite a commotion as there are lots of Juniors and Seniors below us staring probably wondering who would arrive in a helicopter. Great, now I'm going to be the rich, spoilt girl who arrived in a helicopter. We land and first I then my brother get out and everyone is staring at us. Especially me. This makes me feel uncomfortable so I gesture to the three men carrying my luggage to follow me and wave to Caleb leaving him to sort this out. The crowd parts to let us through and I hear whispers like "Who is that?" and "Now that's a girl dude" I rush inside following the signs to reception.

When I enter reception I see a woman with a name badge that says she's called Tori. "Max the Principle will see you now" She says showing me to a door. I walk inside and see and thin, tired looking man wearing glasses. He looks up when I walk in and says "Beatrice Prior Right?" I nod "Its an honour to have you attend our school Beatrice."

"Thanks" I say blushing, "please call me Tris."

"Of course. I would love to chat but I have a school to run. Tori will tell you where your room is and who your roommate is. Goodbye Tris." I take that as my cue to leave and walk up to the desk.

"You're in the Dauntless block honey. Room 623b. Your luggage is already there"

"Thank you" I take a map and walk to my new home. I still don't know who I am sharing with. I guess I will have to find out. I take a deep breath and step inside. This is it.

**Authors Note- I know that these are short but they will get longer I'm just seeing if you guys like them first. Shout outs to ****alexbellefan**** and ****FandomZZ**** for being my first EVER reviews. Please Review and favourite. It means a lot. Might do another update today depends but if not today then tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chicago Factions Boarding School

Chapter 3

Tris' POV

I walked around the corner and put my keys in a bowl on the counter in the hall. I can her girl singing really well in the bedroom and cautiously walk in. The girl has dark skin, brown hair and is extremely pretty. She bounces over and gives me a hug! "Hi I'm Christina. My old roommate moved away so now you're here it's nice to meet you! What's your name by the way? Whoa, she seemed nice. And slightly crazy. "Be-Tris. My name's Tris."

"Why don't we tell each other about the other while we unpack?"

"Okay, well my full names Beatrice Prior and- " But Christina interrupts me.

"Prior? As in Natalie Prior? Beautiful model/designer?" I nod my head and she sequels in delight. So you are the girl everyone's talking about who arrived in a helicopter? I nod again nervous, now she will think I'm spoilt and stuck up and I really don't need that. "Sooo, how about you Christina?" I ask wanting to direct the attention away from me.

"Well, my names Christina Woods and my parents are both lawyers so I can tell when people are lying. I was sent here for 6th grade and in 8th grade became a cheerleader. I am now the head cheerleader and I'm not bragging but some people say I'm the most popular girl in the school. I sing dance and act and do gymnastics." This girl is just like me, well apart from the cheerleading bit.

"Whoa, Lucky!" I am in awe of this girl.

"My best friends are Marlene and Lynn and Brooke but she moved so now you're here. I'm sorry but I gotta go do try-outs you should come. It would be fun if you got in. KISSES!" she screams and runs out of the door. I go and change into black short shorts and a black micro top and headed to the gym.

-Page Break-

"You did AMAZING Tris, you are in! Here is your uniform. Most of us wear it instead of the usual uniform" A girl called Marlene says .

"Thanks," I reply with a shy smile.

"Hey, you wanna come and eat lunch with us?" Christina asks.

"Are you sure?" I don't know why they would want to hang with me. Ever so I can't believe it.

"Of course, you need to meet everyone!" and with that I am dragged towards the cafeteria.

**Authors Note- Thank you SOOOOO much everyone who has reviewed I really feel like jumping for that I will post another chapter tomorrow as I am writing ahead in a note book so I can update faster. There will be fourtris soon hopefully for homecoming and I am getting there. Please review! Love you guys xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chicago Factions Boarding School

Chapter 4

Tris' POV

**Disclaimer If I was Veronica Roth I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for my own story would I?**

We grabbed sandwiches and cakes and headed to a table with 4 boys and 2 girls. One of the boys had deep blue eyes that I nearly lost myself in but I mentally slapped myself. I can't get involved with anyone. I have to focus on my music and sport. "Hi guys, this is Tris," Christina said loudly. "She is my new roommate after Brooke left last year so be nice! Tris this is Zeke, Tobias, Lauren, Shauna, Will and Uriah." She said pointing everyone out.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Come sit between me and Uri Tris," the boy called Zeke said. "We are brothers" He must have noticed me looking at them both strangely. They both had dark skin, hair and eyes and were very attractive. The blue eyed boy Tobias watched me as I sat down.

"So Tris, party tonight, mine and Tobias' apartment. You in?" Oh. My. God. Zeke had just invited ME to a popular kid's party. "Sure "I said flattered. "Who's going?"

"Just us guys. We don't want word getting out." Uriah pipes up.

"Anyway, we gotta go get ready come on Zeke, Uriah." Tobias says, looking directly at me and smiling. Then the three of them walk out. Lauren dashes out after them despite not being invites shooting a glare in my direction as she goes. "Is Lauren going out with one of them" I ask thinking please not Tobias, please not Tobi-. "Hah! She wishes. We reckon she's just using us to get popular and closer to Tobias as she has a massive crush on him but he doesn't like her at all."

"Speaking of Tobias," Shauna joins in. "He has been staring at Tris since she arrived."

"NO WAY!" I exclaim in shock. Christina just sits there nodding with a huge smirk on her face then says, "As its Zekes party there will be games like Truth or dare maybe we can ask him then?"

"He never picks truth though," Lynn says.

"Duhh, we can dare him to tell the truth," Marlene looks at Lynn like she's stupid which makes Lynn look down, blushing. "Let's go get ready, we might need layers. Whens the party Shauna?" Christina looks excited. "Six" Shauna replied.

"YAY. Let's go" I find myself being dragged out of the room wondering how Caleb is settling in and If I will see him in lessons on Monday. **–Its Saturday btw- **

Two hours later its 4pm and I am wearing a black tank top, leggings, a mini skirt and a leather jacket. Christina, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna are all wearing similar things. Marlene has dip dyed her brown hair pink and Lynn has put neon blue streaks through hers. By 5.45 we are all made up and ready to leave. We walk out of mine and Christina's dorm and head over to Zeke and Tobias's. We get there right on time and knock giggling. "Hey guys," Zeke booms when he answers the door. "Come on in."

There were only ten of us as Zeke didn't want the party to get to wild as we had school in two days. We sat around the coffee table and played Never Have I Ever. Where Zeke got the alcohol from I don't know. "As it's my room I will start!" Zeke shouts excitedly

"It's my room to you know Zeke," Tobias puts in.

"Yeah, Yeah WHATEVER DUDE" Zeke seems to be slightly high "Anyway, Never have I ever lived in another country." Marlene and Lynn drink a shot.

"MARLENES GO!" Uriah shouts already drunk.

"Hmmmm, never have I ever swum in the sea." We all look at her.

"That's rubbish," Lauren states spitefully.

"It's my turn, I will do what I want. It's all I can think of anyway" Lynn shrugs. Everyone but Zeke, Uriah and Lynn drink. "Never have I ever kissed anyone," Tobias says quietly. Everyone but me and him drink and I look at him in shock. He is so attractive surely he could have anyone he wants. But, that means he's single. Did I just think that? Oops. The game goes on and I stop paying attention and just think about Tobias. Before we know it its 11 and I have to escort a drunk Christina home. I put her to bed and just collapse onto mine. I'm lucky I didn't get drunk really, everyone else did. I fall asleep and think of everything and anything.

**Authors Note- Okay what did you think? Now I have two quick questions**

**Should I do a chapter in Tobias's POV or anyone else's or just stick with Tris's**

**Should Lynn fancy Marlene like she does in Divergent?**

**Any next chapter will be out tomorrow probably so please review and tell me your answers thanks**

**xxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chicago Factions Boarding School

Chapter 5

Tobias' POV

**This chapter is just gonna be Tobias' POV of the first three. I'm writing this as I go so I have no idea how long it's gonna be. After this please tell me if I should do another one in Tobias's POV or anyone else's. Enjoy**

I got up at 6.30 ish and went to wake up Zeke and Uriah. I had stayed at their summer cabin by the Lake all summer so I could escape my abusive father. Marcus probably didn't even notice I was gone; he probably just spent the summer getting drunk and shouting at the football on the TV. "Zeke, wake up man." I said in his ear

"No mommy, I don't wanna get up," Zeke whined.

"Dude, uncool much?" Uriah shouts laughing. At least I don't have to wake him up to. I go and take a shower and leave Zeke and Uri to get ready. As I shower I think about the new school year. I have decided that I'm going to put 110% effort into football this year if I want to go pro after graduation. No distractions. I inwardly groan and think of Lauren. Great, it's our last year so she's gonna try to get me to go out with her. She just doesn't get the point. I think she's a mean, arrogant little slut and she's always bitchy to everyone. One day, I sigh, one day I will meet the perfect girl. But until then I will have to work hard. Sports are everything to me that's why I applied for Chicago Factions Boarding School. That and the fact that it's a boarding school so I won't have to see Marcus at all. I get out of the shower and get dressed. When im finished in the bathroom I go down to the kitchen to find Zeke and Uriah eating toast. I grab some myself then go and load all of my bags into my car. I get into my Audi and wait for the others. Eventually they join me and we set of. The year has just begun.

Two hours later we arrive at the school. The school is a massive compound with 5 blocks of rooms one for each house or as they call them here '_Faction' _and 3 different blocks of classrooms, a massive gym and the sports field. As we climb out of my car there is a deafening noise from above. I look up and see a helicopter. No way. Who the hell would arrive in a helicopter? The helicopter lands and everyone surrounds it in anticipation of seeing who will come out. First a girl steps out then her brother. This is no ordinary girl. I immediately recognise her. Beatrice Prior. Our Fathers work together but I never met Andrew Priors children. Beatrice Prior is beautiful and I am smitten. She has long straight blonde hair, piecing blue/grey eyes and an amazing body. She's small put her figure is great for her size. She notices everyone staring and blushes. Then signals for three men carrying bags to follow her and heads towards reception. Her brother glares at her as she waves without looking leaving him to deal with everyone. Caleb Prior looks like a nerd through and through. He will have joined Erudite. I have no desire to speak to the nerd and try to follow Beatrice to reception. It takes me a while to get through the curious crowd and when I get to reception I glimpse blonde hair leaving through the doors leading towards the Dauntless building. Good. I will be seeing a lot of her. I return to my car and get my luggage and head to mine and Zeke's room. When I walk through the door Zeke bombards me with questions about where I went but I just shrug them of and unpack. Then me and Zeke head down to dinner.

Half an hour later Christina, Marlene and Lynn appear with Beatrice Prior in tow. They grab food and head over to our table. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from Beatrice's face. "Hi guys, this is Tris," Christina said loudly. "She is my new roommate after Brooke left last year so be nice! Tris this is Zeke, Tobias, Lauren, Shauna, Will and Uriah." She said pointing everyone out. I should of known Christina would befriend her and room with her. It's hard to get into this school. Tris, that's a nice name. Beatrice sounds so formal. "Hi," she says shyly.

Come sit between me and Uri Tris," Zeke says. "We are brothers" He must have noticed her staring from one to the other as well. Tris sits down and I continue to watch her. "So Tris, party tonight, mine and Tobias' apartment. You in?"

"Sure," she says, sounding flattered. "Who's going?"

"Just us guys. We don't want word getting out." Uriah says getting involved as usual. I look at the clock. We better go now to get ready.

"Anyway, we gotta go get ready come on Zeke, Uriah." I say and we stand and leave. "QUICK Laurens coming RUN" I shout and we run to my room.

"So, Tobias has a little crush on our new girl Tris," Zeke says surprising me. I sometimes forget how observant he can be. "No ," I say a little too quickly.

"Hmmmm, we'll see about that" Uriah says with a evil gleam in his eye. Oh god, I'm in deep now. There is no getting out of this one. I just shrug and start to get things out for the party.

A few hours later there is a knock at the door. "Alright the girls are here," Zeke says, drunk already that idiot. He runs to the door, opens it and shouts "Hey guys, come on in." They come and join us sitting around the coffee table. We decide to play never have I ever. "As it's my room I will start!" Zeke shouts excitedly

"It's my room to you know Zeke," I add.

"Yeah, Yeah WHATEVER DUDE," He is very, very drunk. "Anyway, never have I ever lived in another country." Marlene and Lynn drink a shot. The game goes on till it's my go and I say I haven't kissed anyone. Tris looks at me in shock and I am equally shocked when she's the only one who doesn't drink except me. We keep playing till 11 and I am one of the few who aren't drunk. Marlene and Lynn pass out and Zeke and Uriah take them back to their dorms and I take Shauna and Lauren to theirs. Lauren try's to kiss me –again- but I push her out of the way and walk away leaving her crying in the corridor. I'm not normally mean but she's getting so annoying. I stagger back to my dorm and drop into bed going out like a light. I dream of Tris.

**Author's Note- Okay this was Tobias's chapter. DO I sound enough like him feedback would be appreciated shall I do more in his POV?**

**I hope you guys liked this it's my longest chapter ever and I have a long chapter 7 in writing. Next chapter will be up tomoz please review xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chicago Factions Boarding School

Chapter 6

Tris' POV

The next day I wake up to the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom: Christina. A few minutes later I hear the shower come on so I get up and collect my things for my shower. After washing I get dressed and go ask Christina how she feels. "Dead." She states blatantly. "I hope you recover soon and it will pass." I smile at her and she gives me a serious look.

"Tris?" she asks.

"Yes Christina?"

"Thank you, for looking after me when Lynn and Marlene didn't."

"That's alright." I say happily. "Now get dressed, we have practice." At this she jumps up and runs to her closet. We head to the field on the edge of the school grounds ignoring the stares and whispers.

When we arrive we just do some basic cheerleading routines and flips and stuff **– Sorry I know nothing about cheerleading- **for a couple of hours then we head to dinner. Neither I nor Christina have eaten all day as we woke up early afternoon and had to rush to practice. At the cafeteria we walk in and everyone's staring at me. "That's Natalie Priors daughter," They whisper. "Second day here and already mates with the popular kids AND a cheerleader. Lifes soooo unfair." I try to tune them out and sit down next to Uriah who blushes and smiles. "Hey Tris, What's It like being the talk of the school?" he asks me.

"Shut up Uri," I mutter grumpily.

"Anyway, guys we never played truth or dare how about a game the weekend?" Zeke asks

"Maybe", Tobias says and we all shrug or nod in agreement. After lunch we go to get our schedules I have:

1st-Music

2nd- Music "Awesome, double music," I show Christina, Uri, Marlene and Lynn. " same, looks we have almost every class together apart from Maths," Christina says to me. I smile and look at the rest of my day.

3rd-Maths

4th-English

5th-Drama

6th-PE

PE last is good. Means we can take our time changing. We go up to our separate dorms and have an early night as its first day of school tomorrow. As I slip into a deep sleep Tobias's deep blue, captivating eyes fill my dreams.

**A/N- I'm sorry I know this is really short but I had parents evening and GCSE choices to decide so I was busy. Also this is just filler for a long one tomorrow. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chicago Factions Boarding Schools

Chapter seven

Tris's POV

I wake up at 6.30 ish the next day and throw a pillow at Christina to wake her up then go and have a shower. I pull my blonde hair into a high ponytail and put on my new Cheerleader uniform. I come out of the bathroom so Christina can have her go but she's refusing to get out of bed so I go up to her and scream right in her ear. Christina bolts up and jumps out of bed and I fall over laughing. Christina just glares at me then goes to get ready.

We walk into breakfast and get a few wolf whistles. This time I smile directly at people instead of blushing then grab a bagel and some juice and go sit with my new friends. We don't talk much but when I go put my plate by the kitchen Tobias taps my shoulder. I raise an eyebrow at him questioning his actions. "Hi," he says smiling.

"Uh…Hey" I replied, blushing. Ugh. Why do I always have to blush? Tobias looks me up and down appraisingly, smirks then whispers in my ear: "Loving the view Tris." He then winks and saunters of. Me? I just stand there in shock until Christina comes up and drags me of to music which we have with seniors.

Christina and I walk into the music block and go sit on top of the piano where Uriah soon joins us. The teacher just raises his eyebrows and asks for quiet. "Okay everyone, this year's going to be busy. Next week we have the homecoming game and dance and I'm putting some of you into two groups to perform at the dance." Tobias and Lauren suddenly burst into the room, "Sorry sir we got got….Caught up." Lauren beamed giggling. My heart breaks then I see Tobias glaring at Lauren. I point this out to Christina and we begin to laugh quietly. This causes Lauren to glare at us which obviously only makes us laugh louder. "Anyway, as I was saying the groups are: Tris, Uriah, Christina and let's see…Tobias and then Lauren, Marlene, Jake and Jason. You will each have to sing two songs at homecoming one solo and one group performance. Get on with it then." Tobias smiles at us and walks over to lean next to me. I suggest we do Counting stars as our group song by One Republic and then Dance with somebody as our solo. I and Christina 'audition' for the solo and when she starts to sing she is amazing so I don't think I will get to do the solo. Then it's my go and at the end all three of them just stare at me in shock. "Okay, guys I know I'm bad just say it….Guys?" I giggle nervously. Suddenly, Chris and Uri rush at he and hug me taking away my breath. Tobias just looks at me in awe then when Chris and Uri stop hugging me he pulls me into a warm hug. "That was awesome." They all say at once then laugh. "Tris you're doing the solo." Uriah announces. I am slightly shocked when Tobias hugs me again but I don't resist because I like him and there's no point denying it. He doesn't let go and it passes friendly and congratulationary and became something more. He pulled back as the bell went and casually walked off to his next class.

Maths was boring and uneventful. I knew no one there so sat next to this geek called Al who stared at me all lesson. Finally the bell went after English and I ran off to the cafeteria. About halfway there Lauren stuck out her foot causing me to trip over. As I fall, someone catches my waist, hauling me upright again. "Thank you so much," I say seriously. Turning around I realise my smirking saviour is Tobias and Lauren was livid behind him. "You alright Tris," He asks concerned.

"Umm yeah… I am now." I stuttered.

"Come on." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me the rest of the way. I felt a jolt of chemistry that couldn't possibly be one-sided when he grabbed my hand causing me to turn a deeper shade of red then I thought possible.

Me and Tobias walked to our table together and when Christina saw us she raised her eyebrows at our hands. Both me and Tobias blush then I go sit next to Christina who exchanges a look with Zeke. "Something you guys wanna confess?" Zeke asks laughing. Before either of us can reply Lauren stalks over and sits at our table. She glances up to see Tobias glare at her. "WHAT?" She accuses glaring back. "What? What? That's what you have to say after trying to trip our friend up and embarrass her in front of half the school. Do you even have a heart?" Tobias Is getting really angry now and everyone else just glares at Lauren to. "God Tobias, it was just a laugh!" Lauren jokes, trying to get out of it. "Leave. Now!" Uriah and Marlene say together. "You're no longer welcome here." Zeke adds standing up and pointing to the door. Lauren storms of glaring at me before exiting the cafeteria.

Lunch goes by without any more drama and me and Christina head of to drams. **–hah drama and drama. No anyone? ****- **The next lesson rushes by and then its PE. We head to the gym and the seniors are already in one half playing basketball. –It's a big gym- And we get changed and go to the other half. Me and Christina go on the beam and do some routines then head to the spring board and do various leaps. After PE I skipped dinner as I wasn't hungry and did homework instead. Then I headed to bed exhausted already. I fall asleep quickly and sleep dreamlessly too tired for anything.

**Authors Note- Yup here's my next chapter it's longer then the last. There will be Fourtris next chapter so yay! Anywayzzzz please review and enjoy. It means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chicago Factions Boarding School

Chapter eight

Tobias's POV

Whoa! I have never known anyone to have as much musical talent as Tris does. After music I had a free and still recovering from the shock in music and the hug me and Tris shared I went to my dorm to plan for tonight, I can only hope I don't make a fool of myself. Zeke had lessons so I could think about it alone. When I got to my next lesson science I just zoned out for the hour and thought about the rich, beautiful modest girl with the voice of an angel- Tris.

Later, when I'm on my way to lunch I see Tris hurrying along ahead of me so I run to catch up with her. Just when I reach her Lauren sticks her leg out to trip Tris. As she stumbles and begins to fall I reach out and wrap my hands around her narrow waist, which I have been dreaming about doing since I met her, and set her upright again. I am extremely aware of the furious glares aimed at us from Lauren's direction. "Thank you so much," Tris says graciously then turns around. When she sees me she stumbles back in shock and I smirk then ask if she's alright. "I am now." She says and blushes. What's that supposed to mean? Does she like me the way I like her? And that blush is so distracting. So beautiful, adorable and distract- Oops getting carried away there.

I grab her hand and say "Come on," pulling her towards the cafeteria. When we enter we get a few comments about out entwined hands so Tris lets go blushing. When she lets go, the constant jolts of electricity die and I miss the sensation of her hand in mine. Lauren decides to make some rude comments and our group shoos her away. She leaves reluctantly, when she does she glares holes in Tris. Lunch passes without much more drama after we tell Lauren to leave. Then I head to Maths and then PE.

When we arrive I realise we have PE with juniors so I will get to see how good Tris really is at sport. We change and me and Zeke choose our teams for basketball and begin to play. After about half an hour of play I opt to go off so I can watch Tris and Christina. They had just moved from the beam to the spring board and Tris was doing some awesome moves and flips. Christina was good too but it was obviously harder for her whereas with Tris it seemed to come naturally. After PE I went back to my dorm to get some sleep before my plan. I set my alarm for midnight and went to sleep

When my alarm went off I checked to see if Zeke was awake. He wasn't so I quickly got up, dressed then headed to the girls' room. I broke in (badass right lol) and gently shook Tris awake. He eyes shot open the widened dramatically when they saw me. I put my finger to my lips signalling her to be quiet, gestured to her clothes and whispered: "I have a surprise for you. Meet me outside your dorm in 10 minutes." She nodded and I went to wait outside.

10 minutes later Tris walked out looking stunning. She was wearing a low cut top and a miniskirt with tights then Nikes on her feet. All her outfit was black, and obviously it looked amazing on her. I grabbed her hand, laced her fingers with mine and said "I'm going to show you the roof, come with me."

I took her up the hidden stairwell and onto the roof. I tried to stay away from the edge because of my fear but Tris pulled me towards the railings. I drew from her fearlessness and strength and took a deep breath and successfully conquered my fear. For now. "This is beautiful Tobias," Tris said in her sweet, melodic voice. "Was there any particular reason why you brought me up here in the middle of the night?" This is it. When I confess how I feel. It's now or never.

"Yes, there is. You see since you stepped off that helicopter 3 days ago I have had the biggest crush on you. These feelings have been growing each day and I can't contain them anymore. I know it hasn't been long but I needed to say this." I breathed a huge sigh of relief. That felt good to get out. Tris just stood there in silence. That felt less good.

"You...You like...Me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes," I said seriously. And then Tris reached up, and the best moment of my life happened. She kissed me. Gently, carefully. As she pulled away I ran my hand through her hair and brought her face back up to meet mine. My thoughts clouded by desire. We stood there kissing for the next few hours until we broke away gasping for air.

"I had no idea you felt that way," Tris said still out of breath. "I do to, if I hadn't made that clear."

"I think you made that pretty obvious Tris." I said smiling. "It's getting late. I'll walk you back." Hand in hand we walked back to her dorm where I kissed her goodnight then headed back to my bed replaying the last few hours over and over in my head until I fell asleep.

**Authors Note- This chapter has been co-written with FandomZZ so many thanks. She has also given me ideas for later chapters. Check out her stories- They are epic. Thanks again. Please revie, favourite, follow, etc. Next chapter won't be up till Saturday as I'm out Friday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys this chapter has been written by FandomZZ as I am ill so wont update for a while. Sorry! It's really good and thank you FandomZZ**

Tris POV  
I wake up being shaken. Why am I being shaken? Then I see a pair of deep blue eyes looking in mine, Tobias. Why is Tobias in my room? He puts his finger to his lips and gestures towards my clothes.  
"I have a surprise for you. Meet me outside in ten minutes." He says. I get dressed, and I get dressed nice because if your crush wakes you up in the middle of the night, you want to look good. So ten minutes later I find Tobias outside my door waiting for me.  
He grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers. When he does this I feel a shock of energy running between us. "I'm gonna show you the roof, come with me" he says breaking my thoughts.  
I walk right up to the edge, Tobias lingers behind a little until he walks up beside me. "This is beautiful Tobias!" I remark "Was there any particular reason why you brought me here in the middle of the night?"  
He looks like he is having a debate with himself before he blurts out "Yes there is. You see since you stepped of that helicopter 3 days ago I've had the biggest crush on you. These feelings have only been growing each day and I can't contain them anymore. I know it hasn't been long but I needed to say this." He sighs from relief and I stand there shocked, I know I should say something but I can't. He looks worried and I finally find my voice.  
"You…you…like me?"  
"Yes" when he says this I stand up on my tippy toes put my hands on his face and kiss him softly. I break away but Tobias meets his lips with mine again and who am I to complain. We stood there kissing for a few minutes before we break apart in need of air.  
"I had no idea you felt that way" I gasp "I do too, if I hadn't made it clear"  
"I think you made it pretty obvious Tris" He smiles, a genuine smile, no smirk. "It's getting late I'll walk you back." We walk back to my room hand in hand. When we get there he kisses me goodnight and I fall asleep to thoughts about him clouding my dreams.  
:3 PAGEBREAK_PAGEBREAK :3

I wake up this morning feeling light and giggly. Tobias likes me the way I like him. I go through my closet wanting to look nice today when Christina comes into my room.  
"Are you actually making an effort to look nice? Who's the guy?" she questions  
"Why does there need to be a guy, can't I just want to look nice?" I retort  
"Look I may have only known you for 3 days but I know you don't take time to look nice on purpose. So spill it!" She grins  
"I'll tell you if you help me find something to wear" I tell her. She immediately bustles over and ruffles through my clothes until she finds a purple tank top a black crop top and my black skinny jeans. She wanted to put me in stiletto heels but we compromised for a pair of boots with a slight heel.  
"So tell me, who is it?" she whines  
"Tobias, but you have to swear not to tell anyone yet. It was just a kiss. I mean we aren't officially boyfriend girlfriend yet." I tell her.  
"OMG" she squeals "Tobias has never had a girlfriend. Let alone paid attention to a girl. We were starting to wonder if he swung for the other team but it's him, and you and….EEEEK" This goes on until we get to the cafeteria for breakfast.  
I pull Tobias aside and Christina gives me a knowing look. "So are we going public?" I point between us.  
"I was hoping so" he looks at the floor  
"Good because so was I" I smile. He grabs my hand and we walk back into the cafeteria. We sit beside each other, closer than just friends. I rest my head on his shoulder, I'm still quite tired from last night.

"Wait are you two like...together now?" Uriah asks us. I nod and feel Tobias laugh slightly.

"When?" Is all Shauna asks

"Last night" Tobias says, Zeke high fives him and Marlene asks for details. So I let Tobias tell it while I almost fall asleep leaning on him. He nudges me slightly to wake me up.

"Time for class Trissy" he smiles

"Trissy?" I ask

"Yup" he grins and I shrug.

"If you say so Toby" I smirk.

P.S. stuff I want to put in the A/N:

Hey guys this is FandomZZ and just to let you all know I wrote this chapter and I hope you like it! Bye!

~H


End file.
